


His Masterpiece

by jjbittenbinder



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, KORY IS GOOD AT DIRTY TALK OK?????, Phone Sex, Smut, UHHH LETS SEE LETS LIST THE KINKS, feminist smut? in MY dc??? it's more likely than you think, it's really cute but also hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder
Summary: "To Dick, sex was like an art form. Sure, a quickie in the back of the car or a handsy moment in the shower was enough to keep him satiated, but there was nothing like laying down the woman he loves and dedicating the next two hours to making her writhe and moan."Dick and Kory return home to each other after a lot of superhero-ing, and Kory discovers that Dick has made special plans for their evening.





	His Masterpiece

To Dick, sex was like an art form. Sure, a quickie in the back of the car or a handsy moment in the shower was enough to keep him satiated, but there was nothing like laying down the woman he loves and dedicating the next two hours to making her writhe and moan. 

Putting on that one certain outfit, knowing it will be removed later by slender fingers, lighting the candles, changing the sheets, closing the blinds, it was all part of the fun. 

The most fun, however, was the way Kory stretched herself out onto the bed, couch, whatever, and grinned at him, holding her arms out to beckon him in. She inevitably ended up on top of him in most cases, pinning his arms above his head as she grinded herself down onto him, but that initiation always made Dick feel like he was floating. 

Kory’s body was so inviting, always warm and soft, and her various stretch marks, scars, tattoos, and other similar spots were landmarks he was well acquainted with. She would run her fingers through her long mane of hair, arch her back, spread her legs just enough to entice him, and he would go insane if he didn’t get his hands on her. Sometimes just seeing her in that skimpy underwear she had was enough to get him going, especially if it was that sexy red set she had, the one that caressed her curves so well it just made him want to rip it off and caress her ochre skin himself. 

Tonight was one of those nights that Dick wanted to be special. He wanted to spend a good, long while on foreplay and Kory would probably would demand two or three rounds of sex once he had her that worked up. Kory was going to be home soon and he was ready, he had dinner cooked for her, the wine was chilled just as she liked it, the bed was covered in rose petals, soft, romantic music was playing in the living room, you name it. He had successfully created the most romantic atmosphere possible in their apartment, and he was ridiculously proud of himself. 

It was going to be far more romantic than it was while he was gone these past two weeks, helping Bruce with a case in Gotham. Kory had taken to sending him certain promiscuous photos of herself accompanied by very lewd messages to his personal phone at the absolute least opportune time in lieu of their usual nightly endeavors. Crossing his legs under the table he was sitting at to hide his boner from Bruce was probably in his top 10 least favorite times Kory has given him a boner. 

He missed Kory during those two weeks more than anything, and he told her this whenever he got the chance. It wasn’t the same, going to bed without her there beside him, waking up and not having her in his arms. He could tell she felt the same based on how often she called, and what she called to talk about.

* * *

_ They had just barely managed to get back to a safehouse. Batman was interrogating some thug they pulled off the street, trying to get information on the guy he was working for, when Nightwing got the call. He frowned, seeing it was Kory calling his personal phone, and stepped into the hall, picking up the call, “Hey, is everything okay? Are you alright?” It was the middle of the night and he was instantly on alert. _

_ She laughed, a soft breathy giggle, “I’m fine, relax. Just here at home, missing you,” she sighed, probably slouching over in bed, “As usual.”  _

_ He smiled, slumping back against the wall in relief, “I miss you too, babe. We’re onto a promising lead though, I think we’re making progress.”  _

_ “That’s great, make sure you don’t get cocky, though. You know I worry, even with Bruce there.”  _

_ He laughed, the sound echoing in the empty hallway, “Of course. What did you call to talk about?”  _

_ “Mm, well, it’s just that I  _ really _ miss you.”  _

_ He blinked. He looked back at the room where Batman was and then down at the floor, “Uh, I can’t do that right now. I’m out with Batman and we’re-”  _

_ “Diiiick, it’s been five days. I need you.”  _

_ “I know, I know, I’m sorry.”  _

_ “C’mon, I can get you where I want you in 10 minutes.”  _

_ Dick huffed, “Well geez, thanks.”  _

_ Kory ignored that, too focused on her goal, “Find a bathroom, babe.”  _

_ He rolled his eyes but did what she said, locking himself in and leaning back against the door, “Okay, fine, I’m here.”  _

_ “Good,” He heard her move around on the other end, the sheets of their bed shifting, “I want you so bad.”  _

_ He grinned, “Yeah?” his voice dropped into that tone he used when they were dirty-talking, “What do you want me to do?”  _

_ “I want you to fuck me with your fingers, Dick. I want you to make me come-oh fuck-”  _

_ Straight to the point, he loved that about Kory. If she wanted something, she took it. It was ridiculously attractive. He could tell she was touching herself, and he couldn’t help but reach down himself and start palming himself through his suit, “I’m gonna make you come so hard, baby.”  _

_ She moaned, sending a shiver up his spine, “No one can make me come like you. I want you to-oh fuck. I want you to suck on my neck.”  _

_ “Anything, anything you want,” he licked his lips, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back, “Are you naked?”  _

_ “Mm, yeah.”  _

_ He could practically see her, spread out on their bed, breasts shining with sweat, one hand between her legs and the other gripping the sheets; he shuddered with desire, “What do you want to do after I make you come the first time?”  _

_ Her voice was rough, “I want to strip you down, and I want to suck you off.”  _

_ Dick let out a breathy moan, peeling off the top half of his Nightwing suit in order to touch himself directly, shoving his hand down the front, “-God, yes.”  _

_ “Just wrap my lips around you, go up and down nice and slow,” he stroked himself in accordance to her words, imagining the way her lips would feel around his length, biting his lip, “Use my tongue the way you like, mmm, I want you to come on me.”  _

_ He fucked his hand, thrusting his hips forward, “Anything you want.”  _

_ “I want you to come on my tits and then I want you to leave it there, all over me.”  _

_ “Yes-” _

_ “Will you do that for me?”  _

_ “Of course.”  _

_ “Mmm, good. And once you’ve done that I want you to get on top of me and pull my hair while you fuck me good and hard.”  _

_ “Kory…”  _

_ She moaned, she loved it when he said her name that way, “I want to bite your neck, hard, the way that gets you to gasp.”  _

_ He growled, turning so he was facing the door, his forehead pressed against the wooden surface, “I’ll fuck you so good, babe. I’m gonna pull your leg up over my shoulder so I can give it to you the way you like, nice and deep.”  _

_ She moaned, louder this time, “Please, please-I need it.”  _

_ “I’m gonna get you to come again, just from my cock. Do you want that?”  _

_ “Fuck yes.”  _

_ He moaned, trying to picture Kory’s silky heat around him instead of his hand, “Come for me, baby, I need you to come.”  _

_ Kory sounded absolutely breathless, “Just a little bit more, babe.”  _

_ He panted, rolling his hips, “I’m close too.”  _

_ “I love you so much.”  _

_ “God, I love you too.” _

* * *

That was not the only time Kory had called him with those intentions during his time in Gotham, and it was definitely not the only time he had disappeared for half an hour in order to oblige her in the nearest bathroom or closet. He was pretty sure Bruce didn’t care or he just didn’t want to know what he was doing, either way he never asked and they solved the case, so it all ended well. 

But, of course, with his luck, Kory had been called away on a mission the day before he got back, something with the Titans that needed an alien princess, Dick wasn’t totally sure. Nevertheless, she was getting back today, and they would finally be reunited.

Dick was putting the finishing touches on the centerpiece when he heard the door unlocking. Kory came in the room, letting out a long sigh of relief as she dropped her duffel bag and stretched out her back. He ran to her like a kid on Christmas morning, taking her in his arms and kissing her sweetly. She made a happy squealing sound in the back of her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. 

They stayed there for a long moment just because they could, holding each other and reigniting that flame between them. When Kory leaned back, her cheeks were flushed pink, “Well, hello to you too. I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too,” He planted one more kiss on her lips before turning and grabbing her bag for her, “Go get changed, I have dinner ready for us.” 

She playfully smacked his ass as she walked by, making him jump in surprise. She just laughed, disappearing into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running echoed through to the kitchen and he was extremely tempted to join her, but he knew the food would get cold and he would ruin his own plan before it even began. So, he finished pouring them both some wine, knowing she wouldn’t be long, and served them both large helpings. He had made enough food to feed an army, perfect for two superheroes who were back from saving the world. 

Kory sauntered into the dining room, all swinging hips and glinting eyes, wearing a backless velvet dress that stopped mid-thigh, something that Dick knew he could remove with one hand. She obviously saw the writing on the wall and knew where this night was heading, she was very much used to Dick’s rendezvous arrangements and she did not mind in the slightest. 

He dramatically pulled out her chair for her, making her snort with laughter before floating over and taking a very dainty seat, batting her eyelashes at him before laughing again, “Damn, you really did miss me, you got out the good wine and everything.” 

“Wait,” Dick took his seat across from her, “Do we even own bad wine? Because, if we do, I’m gonna have to dispose of it immediately.” 

Her fork was already in hand, and she was shoveling mashed potatoes into her mouth in true Kory fashion, “I mean, you know it all tastes like fruit juice to me.” 

He leaned forward to kiss her nose, “And I wouldn’t want anything but the best fruit juice for my princess.” 

She laughed, picking up her glass of said wine and taking a long drink, “It is damn good. As is the food, but that’s nothing new.” 

His chest puffed out with pride, and he began on his own meal, “Thanks, babe.” 

Kory got him up to speed with the Titan’s mission she had just gone on. The most exciting thing mentioned was she had flown into dead space and pulled a nuclear reactor vessel apart with her bare hands, something that made Dick frown, but she waved off his concerns, “I am a hundred percent resistant to radiation, all the rubble got cleaned up and sealed away, and the doctors did a bunch of tests on me before clearing me to enter Earth’s atmosphere again, relax. I had to take a ridiculous amount of showers, at least 6,” she grinned, “It was fun, though. I should destroy stuff more often.”

“I’ll find some abandoned buildings marked for demolition and let you go wild.” 

She pumped a fist in the air triumphantly, “Yes! Date night!” 

They both laughed, Dick taking her hand in his when she lowered it. He told her all about the case with Bruce, the clues, the rooftop chases, the dangerous fights in precarious situations, and she listened intently, nodding occasionally, and she had a few witty remarks to make whenever he did something dumb or a bad guy slipped up. She was beaming by the time he was done, she loved the look of pride in his eyes when he pulled off another solve. 

They had both finished eating by the time both the stories were done, and Kory was rubbing his calf with her foot under the table as she drank the last of her wine, still holding his hand. Dick brought their hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, “You have no idea how much I missed you.” 

She grinned, setting her empty glass down, “Oh, I think I have some idea.” 

Dick stood, took their empty plates to the sink, and returned to pull Kory to her feet. His hands found her hips, his thumbs making circles in the soft velvet of her dress, and he kissed her soundly. She hummed, arms going around his neck, fingers busying themselves with the hair at the nape of his neck. He could already tell how much he needed her, it was going to be somewhat of a challenge to not just fuck and be done. But god, Kory was always worth it. 

He lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, and walked them to the bedroom, still kissing her. She tilted her head ever so slightly, parting her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. The door softly closed behind them, and Dick pressed her against the wall, both his hands on her ass now. She arched into his touch, pressing their chests together, and Dick could tell through his suit that she had forgone a bra. 

Dick’s teeth found Kory’s neck, and she tipped her head to the side to grant him further access, and he worked on making a couple of deep maroon hickeys there on her collarbone. It was always difficult, marking her body in any way, her body was so resistant to damage and she healed so quickly, but Dick relished the sounds that poured from her lips, the way her nails dug into his back, and the lusty haze that came over her eyes when she prodded the faint marks the next morning. 

He rutted against her, his arousal undeniably growing, and she grinded her own hips back, peeling his suit jacket off of him. They seemed to moan in tandem, Dick scraping his teeth down the column of her throat. Kory reached down between them to unclasp his belt, “Kory.” 

“Yeah?” She pulled the belt from its loops and dropped it on the floor beside them. 

“I want to try something.” 

She grinned fiendishly. Kory was definitely the more kinky of the two of them, something that never failed to get Dick horny as hell, and usually something that Dick would be cautious about was something that Kory wouldn’t think twice before agreeing to. She placed her hands on his shoulders, “Tell me.” 

He shifted so he was holding her with one hand, something that was rather easy because she was definitely floating at that moment, and loosened his tie, “I’m gonna blindfold you.” 

Dick turned and dropped her on the rose petal covered bed, taking his tie all the way off before putting it around her head, completely covering her eyes. She bit her lip, still grinning in excitement, and adjusted the blindfold so it was comfortable. 

He helped her to lay back on the bed, her hair spilling out onto the pillows, and he settled between her legs, “Now, just relax.” 

She moved her hands in an effort to touch him, but he caught her wrists and set them back on the bedspread, “I said relax.” 

Kory’s pout was adorable, and he kissed her forehead once before trailing kisses down her neck, down her sternum, over the swell of her breasts, and to her stomach. His hands started at her thighs and slowly slid up, under the skirt of the dress to the lace of her thong at her hips. He let his hands settle there as he kissed her stomach, feeling the way she was trembling beneath him. 

Kory usually went for rough, hard, hair-pulling, neck-biting, knee-buckling, mind-spinning sex, the kind of sex that left Dick sore after a single round, so, to do the opposite, to go to feather-soft touches and barely-there kisses, it drove her wild. The only times she had ever genuinely begged during sex was when he was going impossibly, tantalizingly slow, and she didn’t know what to do with herself. Without pain to numb the pleasure, Kory simply overflowed with euphoria. 

He teased her this way now, keeping her hips to the bed with his hands and kissing every inch of her torso. She dug her nails into the bed and shook, biting her lip to keep from gasping every time his lips touched her. 

He eventually sat back on his heels, reached underneath her and unzipped the dress. She shifted, lifting herself up, helping him to remove it, and he marveled at the sight of her. She was pure gold, molten lava, sweet dripping honey, shimmering and warm and perfect and his. 

Her hips twisted back and forth, no doubt she wanted to be touched to relieve the tension he had been so carefully building within her. Her breasts rose towards him as she arched her back, and he brought his lips to meet them. He kissed the soft skin, feeling her nipples raise and harden as he lavished them with attention, his mouth on one and his hand on the other. 

She cooed, wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself against him, “Fuck…” 

Dick smiled against her soft skin, leaving one hand on her breast while he peppered kisses down her defined stomach. She had obvious muscle tone on her abdomen, and Dick had no qualms about lavishing it with attention the way she did to his muscles. She made needy sounds, occasional whimpers, her hips pressing up against him, and he could tell she wanted to move on.

“Patience, love,” he kissed around her navel, his free hand finding her hip, “Just relax.” 

“How am I supposed to relax when you keep touching me like that?” Her breathy voice was music to his ears, “I need you so bad.” 

Kory could feel him smirk against her skin, “Consider it payback for all those pictures you sent me,” he pinched her nipple and she gasped, dropping her head back, “You did that on purpose, getting me all worked up.” 

A smile found her lips, “So, you liked them?” 

He made his way back up her body, kissing all the while, until he reached her neck, and he bit down, “You drive me crazy, you’re irresistible,” her nails were scoring red half moons into his back, but he didn’t have it in him to care, “The love of my life is the most beautiful being in the entire universe. And, god, you know what that red lingerie does to me.” 

She attempted a laugh, but it was just a shaky breath, “Show me.” 

He scraped his teeth along her neck and chose a spot to suck on, making her mouth fall open as she gasped and writhed beneath him. Her hands were hot on his back, unnaturally hot, and that just encouraged him to continue, shifting himself so his erection was pressed against her inner thigh. She grinded against him without hesitation, forming a groan in the back of his throat, and he was unbearably hard in a matter of seconds. Kory had that effect on him, she always did. 

Dick pressed soft, apologetic kisses to the violet hickey on her neck, taking great pride in his work. He slunk back down her body, giving both of her breasts a long moment of attention before continuing his trek back down to her pelvis. He caught the waistband of her thong with his teeth and dragged it downwards, getting it to her thighs before removing it with his hands. 

And there she was, completely bare before him. Still blindfolded, she had no idea that he had such an intent look on his face as he drank in the sight. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off before kissing her on the lips. Kory seemed to realize he was now shirtless and pressed her palms to his pectorals before slowly dragging them down and hooking her fingers in his belt loops, the two of them still locked in a passionate kiss. 

But, before she could pull his pants off, he undid the zipper himself and pulled them off, leaving his boxer briefs as the only thing between them. She thrusted her hips against his, once against signaling that she was ready to begin, but he pulled away from her. Kory whined and flopped back against the bed, her head falling to the side. 

Dick only smiled as he shifted back and pulled her leg to his lips and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to her ankle, up her calf, to her knee. If her smile was any indication, she was pleased by this turn of events. She let her leg dangle in his grasp, raising her arms up to tangle her fingers in her hair. 

He continued up her thigh, starting on the outside before making his way inward, teasing the delicate flesh with his teeth before kissing it better, and he before long he was kissing right next to where she wanted him to. 

“Dick, please…” 

He settled down between her legs and pressed a long kiss to her clitoris. She shivered, bucking her hips involuntarily, and he repeated the action, bringing one of his hands down to slowly stroke her entrance with two fingers. He worshipped her with his mouth, swirling his tongue and gently pumping his fingers in and out of her. 

Kory was a quaking mess, she was gripping the back of his head with one hand and her left breast with the other, arching her back and moaning every time his tongue completed a rotation. She managed a strangled stream of curse words in a wide assortment of languages, including some that Dick didn’t even recognize, and he knew that he was doing the right thing. 

Eating Kory out was a goddamn treat, nothing else made her so vulnerable yet pleased her so much as when he got between her legs and tasted every inch of her. He moved so he could rock his tongue into her, lifting her leg over his shoulder, his fingers finding her clit, and she moaned and cursed and  _ god she was so wet- _

Dick was surprised that she came so easily the first time, usually it took more effort, but, after two weeks apart he supposed it wasn’t unheard of. She unraveled beneath him, her grip becoming painfully tight on his scalp before releasing, her legs falling open onto the bed. She tore the blindfold off her head and flung it across the room.

“Fuck me. Right  _ now _ .”

Her voice was guttural, barbaric, even, and he didn’t dare argue with a warrior princess. His underwear was quickly discarded and he fumbled for a condom, tearing it open and sliding it on as quickly as he could. Kory held her arms out to him and he gladly fell back into them, lifting her leg by the knee as he slid inside her with little preamble. They moaned together, the both of them rocking against each other to find that sweet friction they both craved. 

When Dick finally pulled his hips back and moved them forward again, he swore his vision swam in front of his eyes. She was  _ tight,  _ and  _ hot _ , and  _ perfect, god so perfect,  _ and she was  _ his, all his.  _

Kory relished having her sight back, taking in the image of him above her, glistening and disheveled, gazing at her like she was his whole universe, his everything. Her gaze burned bright, he filled her so perfectly she felt like they melded together completely. His length pulsed inside her, wracking her with shudders and moans, and he continued his slow pace. 

The bed frame shifted beneath them, occasionally creaking or even hitting the wall, but both of them were so lost in each other they hardly noticed. Kory kissed his jaw once, twice, and Dick brought his lips to hers. Her hands found his ass, squeezing in appreciation and encouraging his thrusts into her. Dick moved her knee slightly towards her chest, allowing him a deeper entry, and she bit her lip to partially stifle an embarrassingly loud moan. He kissed her again, biting her lip himself. 

Their foreheads pressed together, their hips meeting, parting, and then meeting again, Dick was so hopelessly in love with the woman underneath him. He picked up the pace somewhat, and she hummed in approval, thrusting her hips back up at him. They smiled at each other, their pace slowly increasing until Dick was frantically thrusting into her and she was calling out his name repeatedly. 

He was determined to make her come before him, he wanted her to be an absolute mess before he was through. He leaned down, still bucking his hips into hers at a brutal tempo, and whispered against her ear, “Come. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

A wave of smug pride washed over him as her body listened to his command and she orgasmed for the second time that night, her legs trembling and her eyes rolling back. It was her face that undid him, her peak that brought him to his, and he came shortly after. His hips kept moving for a little while, as if on their own, and he laid himself down on top of her, his head resting on the pillow beside her. They clung to each other the way drowning men cling to floating pieces of driftwood, Dick stroking her hair as she rubbed his back with her fingertips. 

He could have laid there with her forever, reveling in peaceful afterglow with his Kory, but common sense told him to get up, clean up the mess they had made, and then get into a more comfortable position to cuddle. So, he did. He removed the condom, tied it off and threw it away, and handed Kory a clean towel which she used to dab herself off and then she chucked it in the vague direction of their laundry bin. He got back into bed, pulling the covers around the both of them, and they settled into each other's arms. 

Kory’s head rested on his chest, and his arms wound around her torso securely, the both of them sliding their legs together. Dick pressed light kisses to her head, and she grinned, her fingers drawing patterns on his chest, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Kory.” 

She kissed his collarbone, and set her head back down, “You should probably blow out the candles before they catch the curtains on fire.” 

She laughed as he jumped out of bed, running around naked to quickly extinguish the small flames around the room as quickly as possible so he could get back into bed with her. He dove back under the blankets, arms around her again, and sighed, “There. Perfect.” 

“Did you put the leftovers in the fridge?” 

“Shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP guys my longest fic yet is porn hope you havent gotten tired of my ass yet, dickkory tag.
> 
> as always reviews and kudos give me a boner in my heart, a heart on if you will


End file.
